Complicated Love
by Sasuke-temeseme
Summary: There's a new kid at Konoha High and Sasuke is all over him! Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys I'm sorry about the last fanfic but I just finished school so I thought, why not, this chapter contains yaoi (boy on boy) so no likey….what are you doing here?! For yaoi lovers, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha sat on his desk, listening to Sakura and Ino argue about who Sasuke loved more. Sasuke actually didn't like either one of them more than friends but they were too naive to listen to him when he told them so. Kakashi-sensei was late again, thirty minutes down, one hour and a half left to kill. At that moment, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Gaara, Sai (ugh), Neji, and Lee walked over to the arguing girls and the emotionless Uchiha. As they approached, Sasuke mouthed two words; _'Help ME!'_. They all laughed but that didn't stop the girls arguing.

"Hey Gaara, where's Temari?" Sasuke asked.

"Late, why not this is Kakashi-sensei's class after all right?"

"Good point. Hey Neji, where's Ten Ten?"

"With Temari," Neji replied, glancing at Gaara. Sasuke nodded and looked away, starring off into space. The door opened and closed and soon Temari and Ten Ten were with the group. Temari handed off a box of cookies to Gaara as he squealed while jumping up and down like a kangaroo. Neji smiled lightly at the sight. The group looked around to see if anyone in the class was missing. No one but Kakashi-sensei. None the less, the door opened, but it hasn't been two hours yet. Could this be a new record for Kakashi? The group turned to look at the door but it was not their sensei, it was a boy. He almost looked like a girl from his facial features but he wasn't. He had blonde hair that spiked up and bright, deep blue eyes that looked like the ocean. His face was expressionless like Sasuke's' except Sasuke's' was colder. He had three whiskers on each cheek, he wore a slightly baggy black and orange jacket that went to his waist. It was strange because his face had perfect angles but his jacket was either baggy or he was a chubby child. Anyways, he wore navy blue skinny jeans and bright orange sneakers. He took a seat in the back of the class room near the group of teens. Ino and Sakura went silent. The group stared at the boy. He turned his head to look at them.

"Yes?" he asked, his face still emotionless.

Kiba got first. He walked over to the boy and as he did, he noticed the boy wore three fox tails, clipped to one of his belt loops near his butt.

"Hey I'm Kiba what's your name?"

"I'm Naruto . . . Hey Kiba why are your friends starring at us?"

"Uhhhh . . . . well . . . you do have really nice facial features and they're kinda shocked to find them on a boy."

"What about that boy with the onyx eyes and hair? He's cute."

"Uhhhh yeah but Sasuke gets enough attention as it is from his fan girls."

"So he's that kinda guy huh?"

"No! he hates it."

"Oh . . . so Sasuke huh? Nice name."

"Yeah, he's really nice once you get to know him."

"I'll remember that," Naruto said looking at Sasuke biting his lower lip slightly with a hungry look on his face.

"Well it was nice meeting you Naruto."

"Yeah you too Kiba," and with that, Kiba walked off to his friends.

"So what did you guys talk about?!" Sakura asked, suddenly excited about the blonde.

"Well his name is Naruto, he also wanted to know why you guys were starring and-"

"Wait what did you say?" Sakura questioned, almost jumping out of her seat.

"Uh . . . . I said something like how he has really nice facial features that weren't usually found on a boy."

"KIBA!"

"And then he mentioned Sasuke." Everyone looked at Sasuke who just stared back. He couldn't believe that the blonde, Naruto, had actually noticed him! Let alone looked! Everyone was quiet.

"What did he say about me?" Sasuke questioned in an emotionless tone.

"Well he pointed out that you have onyx eyes and hair . . . . Oh! He also said that you're cute and you have a nice name."

"You told him my name?" he said in the same tone. _He said I'm cute!?_

"Yeah, I also said you have fan girls that you hate and that you're a really nice person once you get to know you."

"Uh . . . . Thanks Kiba?"

"No problem!" Kiba sat down quietly nest to Hinata who had her eyes on Naruto. As did Sakura and Sasuke. He wished he hadn't looked because he found the boy was starring right back, their eyes locked and Sasuke felt the urge to go over to him. And so he did. Slowly, he stood up, careful not to get any of the chains on his pants caught on the chair. He made his way over to Naruto who looked up at him with his bright, all seeing, blue orbs that he had for eyes. Sasuke looked back down with his black night eyes that reflected Naruto's, like a mirror.

"May I sit?"

"I don't know can you?" sarcasm dripped from his words with a smirk. I smirked back, "I can." And he did.

"I'm Naruto."

"And I'm Sasuke but you already know that."

"Kiba spoke of our conversation then did he not?"

"Yes he did. Are those tattoos or makeup?"

"What these?" Naruto raised his hand to his left cheek, gently brushing the black marks on his skin.

"Yeah."

"Yup!" he said proudly, showing off a goofy grin that looks like it's been put on for display far too many times.

"Cool do you have anymore?"

"Uh, yeah I've got one on my stomach."

"Sweet. So this whisker thing, why'd you get it?" Sasuke asked, gesturing to his face.

"Well I have fallen deeply in love with the fox so I took it in and now it is a part of me."

"Nice. You know you're kinda like Kiba. He loves dogs and he has wrapped his life around them like you have with foxes."

"Huh. What's your favorite animal?"

"Ravens."

"Hm . . . . . . . . . . . . seems like you."

"Excuse me?"

"No I didn't mean it as an insult, more like by your hair and the fact that you have ravens on your shirt. So I guess that we are alike in some ways too." Sasuke smiled. It was warm and a smile that no one had seen ever since his parents died in a car crash. Naruto recognized this fact and inferred Sasuke wasn't pleased easily. And so the thought that he was getting a rare smile made him smile. Not the goofy one but a real one. Like the one that Sasuke was wearing right now. Sasuke noticed the difference and it made his heart dance. No one has ever made him feel this way before. Not even his brother Itachi. For a moment they just sat there, smiling and looking into the others' eyes. Unaware of the stares directed at Sasuke and his smile.

"Do you wanna hang out later after school? I could help you catch up on what we've learned."

"Uhhhh-" At that moment, Kakashi-sensei walked into the room, reading his porn book. Again. He looked up and spotted Naruto speaking with Sasuke and a smirk appeared on his face, although most of it was hidden behind the medical mask ha wore.

"Good job Sasuke! Catching the new student up on everything, good boy!"

"I'm not a dog!"

"Yeah you're more of a raven . . ." Naruto said rubbing his chin playfully, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and chuckled.

"Yes and you look like a fox!" Sasuke observed, putting a playful smirk upon his lips.

"I thought we already went over this Sasuke," Naruto said in a seductive tone.

"W-well you started it!" Sasuke stuttered, overwhelmed by Naruto's new tone.

"Pfft!" Naruto rolled his eyes and lightly hit Sasuke on the head with his hand. They laughed. A real laugh and everyone stared at Sasuke as he laughed with the other boy. Even Kakashi-sensei was starring at the two young boys, one of which he hasn't met but that blonde has seemed to make Sasuke laugh and smile in the same day on his first day! He was a miracle worker!

"Ok! So today we will talk about HAMLET!" the class moaned and began to busy themselves with doodling (Sai), naps (Shikamaru), eating (Choji), fantasizing (Ino), stalking (Sakura), and passing notes (Naruto and Sasuke).

Their notes:

_So Naruto, do you wanna take up my offer and come over this afternoon after school?_

_Well I don't really know you so maybe another time!_

_Ok, well do you wanna sit with me at lunch? Also I could show you around the school! Just let me take a look at your classes._

_Yes, yeah, and sure hold on a sec._

_Kay_

_Inglish, S.S., siense, gografy, lunch, jim (shit!), gometree, alljebra, and Japanese._

_I do hope you know you spelt just about half of those classes wrong_

_Never said I was good at __grame__ spelling!_

_I can see that ;) anyways you have all of the same classes that I do!_

_Really?! Yay, at least I'll have someone to talk to!_

_Yeah I know what chya mean . . ._

BRRRIINNGG!

"Well that was fast!" Naruto said, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, so why aren't you available this afternoon? Parents? Girlfriend? Homework? Job? Probably your parents right?"

"Uhhhh . . . actually it's not my parents, I need to find a new job and then maybe another if the first is low paying."

"Oh, do you want help with that?"

"No but thanks. I heard they were hiring at that ramen shop down the road," Naruto said, his guarded expression had come back on his face when Sasuke had mentioned his parents.

"Do your parents know you're doing this?"

"I'm pretty sure . . ." he said looking at his shoes, suddenly finding them very appealing. Sasuke caught this but then they were at their next class and they had Kureina-sensei teaching. When they walked in, Kureina-sensei came right up to Naruto and Sasuke with a small smile.

"Hello Sasuke! I can see you're showing the new student around! Good job! Ok kid, when the rest of the class gets here I want you to introduce yourself and answer some questions that the class of I might have for you got it?" she leaned in with her hands on her hips. It was more of an order than a question. Naruto nodded his reply and they passed Kureina-sensei to go to their seats in the back of the class. When the rest of the class came in and took their seats, Kureina-sensei stood in front of the class and everyone went silent and listed to what she had to say.

"Ok class, today we have a new student, kid why don't you stand up for the class." Naruto stood up and as he leaned forward to step away from the chair, his shirt rode up his stomach a little, exposing his belly button and a small piece of a tattoo could be seen on the exposed skin. Sakura mentally squealed of pure joy!

"Hi I'm Naruto Umino and I'm sixteen years old."

"Ok class, do you have and questions for Naruto?" Sakura's hand shot in the air like a rocket.

"Go ahead Sakura and Naruto, please be honest with your responses."

"Is that a tattoo on your stomach?!" _that would be so hot if it was a tattoo and not a birth mark! EWW!_

"Yeah . . . why?"

"Can we see it?!"

"Uhhhh . . . Sensei?" Naruto said, looking at the teacher with a questioning look on his face. Sasuke, however, was on the edge of his seat, hoping Naruto would either go shirtless or at least expose some skin.

"Well, it does seem that the majority of the class wants you to show them so, please, if you wouldn't mind," she said gesturing to Naruto's stomach. He walked to the front of the class and unbuttoned his pants but he didn't pull down the zipper. Pulling up his shirt slightly, he pulled his waist band down so that it exposed the rest of his tattoo and the rest of his abs. _Holy shit! Abs! Abs! Abs! He has ABS!_ Sakura drooled slightly, as did all the girls and gay guys.

The tattoo looked like a sun and circled his belly button. _So this is the tattoo that he was talking about earlier. Wait?! Is that a six pack?! _Sasuke started to drool as well but stopped when he noticed his saliva dripping down his chin.

A wave of murmurs arose as Naruto dropped his shirt and re-buttoned up his pants.

"Any more questions?" Kureina-sensei spoke in a daze while looking at her student. Sai raised his hand, he had overheard most of the conversation that Naruto and Sasuke had taken part in together. He had heard the hesitation in the blonde's voice when speaking about his parents and had seen his expression change to the emotionless mask he had worn into the classroom in Kakashi's class. He also very much enjoyed looking at the strip of skin Naruto had exposed to the class. _He will be MINE!_

"Yes Sai, go ahead."

"What happed to your parents?"

"Nothing, they're fine. What makes you wonder that, Sai? Was it?"

"Yes, Sai. And I was just curious about it because of the expressionless face you had on in the beginning of Kakashi-sensei's class. Most people that wear that kind of mask usually have had a family crisis in the past that most of the time has to do with their parents dying."

"Well I can assure you that they're just fine. Happy and healthy and at home."

"There's that expression again. Don't lie to us Naruto, it's only a simple question."

"If I were to lie then I would have a good reason to. But seeing as I don't just means that I'm not, in fact, lying to you."

"That's enough," Kureina cut in. _Did something really bad happen to his parents? Because Sai seems to be right for once. _Sasuke thought while starring at the blonde.

"Any more questions?" Kureina asked, a little annoyed at how that last question had gone. _Stupid Sai!_ A boy raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"What was your last name again?"

"Uzuma-Umino."

"Did you just say Uzumaki? As in Minato Namikaze and Kushino Uzumaki?" Naruto gulped and paled. His father had been a mass murderer that was killed, along with his mom, a few months after he was born. Thankfully his godfather, Jiriya, had taken a liking to him and took him in. But Jiriya had to leave for work and couldn't take Naruto with him, so he had handed him over to one of Naruto's old teachers, Iruka Umino. But not wanting to burden his sweet and caring teacher, he moved into his own apartment not too far from Iruka and his current school. That's how he came to Konoha and to this high school.

"No, I said Umino. As in Iruka Umino that works in the school down the street."

"Ok thank you Naruto that will be enough. You may sit back down now, I'm sorry for any trouble," Kureina-sensei apologized, referring to her students' behavior.

"Don't worry, there's no problem here," and with that, Naruto sat back down next to Sasuke. When Kureina started to teach, Naruto realized a note on his desk.

_You okay? I'm sorry about those stupid questions. Sai and Sakura are perverts and that other kid is just a very annoying jerk._

_I'm fine thnx Sasuke and don't worry, this happens a lot._

_You busy after six?_

Sasuke smirked when he read that note.

_Nope. What do you wanna do?_

_I dunno, I just got here so you tell me ;)_

_Do you wanna come over? I'll pick you up if you want me to._

_Uh . . . sure. Pick me up at six-thirty?_

_Sure. BELL in 3 . . .2 . . .1! RUN!_

Sasuke and Naruto jumped out of their seats just as the bell rang. They made their way through the rest of their classes until lunch came along passing notes, exchanging numbers, e-mails, instagram, and other internet account names. They learned the basics about each other; favorite foods, favorite colors, ect.

When they finally got to lunch, Sasuke took Naruto up to the roof to eat and talk alone. But apparently fate had a different idea in mind. Sasuke's group of friends came up to them as they talked.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura screeched as she jogged ahead of the group of friends. She placed herself right in front of Naruto so they were eye level.

"Uh . . . Sasuke? Would you care to introduce me to your friends?" Naruto asked in a neutral voice, his guarded expression was back on. _That expression doesn't look good on him. I liked it better when he was smiling. I wish my friends would just go away! Especially Sakura!_ Sasuke thought while erasing the smile that had previously been on his face.

"I'm Sakura!" Sakura squeaked with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm Gaara, this is Temari my sister," Gaara said bringing Naruto's attention to himself and then to his sister. Naruto nodded.

"I'm Neji and this is my cousin Hinata," Neji gestured to himself and to Hinata who was fiddling with her fingers, slightly hidden behind Neji.

"Hi," Naruto smiled lightly and waved at the two cousins. Neji nodded and Hinata blushed.

"I'm Shikamaru."

"Choji."

"Ino."

"Ten Ten."

"As in the number?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Sup Naruto!"

"Hey Kiba, how are ya man?"

"Great thnx!"

"I'm Sai."

"And I am Rock Lee! It is so wonderful to have yet another youthful friend to add to my list of youth! Speaking of youth! Did you know that young youthful people-"

"Lee, shut up."

"Yes Neji! My eternal and youthful rival!" and with that, Lee was, thankfully, quiet for the rest of lunch.

"So Naruto-kun, do you wanna go out some time?! How about tonight! We could go to so many different luxurious restaurants! You can wear a suit and tie and I'll wear a pick dress! Let's make your tie pick so it matches my dress! And-"

"No Sakura, that's alright," Naruto held up a hand to the pick-haired girl sitting across from him. _I'm so glad he made her shut up! I don't think that I could've stood her ranting any longer!_ Sasuke thought while rubbing his temples.

"Besides, I'm already doing something tonight and there's no room for anything else for me to do this afternoon," Naruto stated while chewing a piece of bread. Sasuke's head snapped up and to his right to look at Naruto.

"You're right Naruto! I can't believe Sakura even thought she had a chance against me! We could go to so many famous art museums! And art gardens! It'll be so much fun!" Sai stated while sitting next to Naruto and throwing a glare at Sakura. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and they both shook their heads. The rest of the group of friends decided to make themselves comfortable and watch the show. Sasuke sighed and got up. Sai and Sakura stopped talking and looked up at the young Uchiha.

"You're both wrong," Sasuke stated while looking down on the two. "Naruto has to work then Naruto and I are going to hang at my house."

"Sasuke you can't decide what Naruto is and isn't going to be able to do," Sakura stated. Sasuke opened his mouth to shoot out a good and effective come back when Naruto stood up and brushed off his pants. Everyone looked at him as he spoke.

"And neither can you," he fired back. "Sasuke wasn't making any decisions for me in fact, we had already talked this through a little while ago." After he finished speaking he stepped over the outstretched legs until he was half way to the door. He stopped and looked back to Sasuke.

"Well are you coming Sasuke? We're going to be late."

Sasuke smirked before he made his way over to the blonde and they descended the stairs together.

**Sorry I posted it so late but I was in a groove! Thanks guys for being so patient with me! Hope you enjoyed it and I will have the next chapter up soon! Sorry if it was too long but I think I did an ok job right? Laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys here are the best excuses that I have for not posting earlier; Attack on Titan is addicting, school, I'm freaking lazy, cosplay, YouTube, and that's it. They aren't really good but I do apologize and I'm very sorry but that's it. Enjoy!**

* * *

When the bell rang on the last period, Naruto and Sasuke made their way down the hallway and out the front door.

"So I'll pick you up at 6:30 right?" Sasuke asked as he headed towards the student parking lot.

"Uh, yeah. You remember where I live right?"

"Yup," Sasuke watched as Naruto started to walk away from the parking lot and towards the sidewalk that led away from the school. He looked at the student parking lot but all he could see was his black car and about en others for students who were staying late. He looked back up at the blonde and called out to him.

"Naruto? Where're you goin?"

"Home, why?" Naruto said while turning to look at Sasuke. Naruto didn't get that Sasuke had no idea how poor Naruto really was.

"You're walking?"

"Yeah of course. What, did you think I had a car or something?" his voice held a tone of slight surprise and slight mock. A small smile played with his lips as his eyes twinkled at Sasuke like stars. This sight caught Sasuke slightly off guard. He didn't know that a person could make him feel so good inside, just by being in their presence. He was at a loss for words as he stared in to the starry ocean eyes of his new friend. But are friends what Sasuke wants Naruto and himself to be? No, it's not. But he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted them to be.

"Sasuke?" that velvet voice pulled Sasuke out of his head and back to reality. Naruto was now standing directly in front of Sasuke, waving a hand in front of his face. Sasuke blinked and realized there were only a few inches between them now. _Shit! Shit! SHIT! What do I do?!_ Sasuke's mind was going ba-zurk as he stared into Naruto's eyes. _A-are we gonna kiss?! Lean a little closer Naruto! Show him you're interested!_ Naruto mentally yelled at himself. But he obeyed his mind and leaned forward, just enough so that when he looked into Sasuke's eyes, they mirrored his own. Sasuke noticed the difference in space between them. And closed it. Their lips pressed together lightly, but it still shot waves of heat into the other. Naruto pulled away first, reluctantly, and looked at Sasuke as his face flushed. Sasuke was totally unfazed though.

"So, you sure you are busy till 6:30?" Sasuke asked, his tone seductive as he lifted and eyebrow at Naruto who blushed furiously.

"Uh-h what would we do if I said I'm not busy till 6:30?"

"Well, we could go to my place. Or yours, but we'd have to ask your parents first." When the last word left his lips, Sasuke regretted them immediately. Naruto's blush vanished and his face hardened to stone as he looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but only 6:30 will work for me tonight." And he turned his heel with that said. Before Sasuke could stop him, Naruto was gone.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot! That's his weak spot! How could I be so stupid!" Sasuke slapped his forehead with his hand in frustration but stopped when he heard a very familiar, and quite annoying, voice from behind.

"When did ya start?"When Sasuke turned around he had a glare on his beautiful features, twisting them up and manipulating them in a way that didn't suit him at all.

"What the hell do you want Sai?!" he managed to push past his gritting teeth.

"Just to let you know that one little kiss won't change everything," Sai came out of the shadows of the building he was leaning up against. His arms were crossed and his expression was of mock-pleasure that only a twisted up person like him could pull off.

"You don't know anything about Naruto."

"And neither do you."

_Bastard,_ Sasuke thought as he dug his nails into his palms to keep from punching off that stupid grin Sai had so graciously put on display for him. And what was stopping him? Nothing of course! With that in mind his body seemed to relax on the outside. Sai lifted and eyebrow in confusion. He had been sure that the Uchiha would at least give him a bloody nose. Maybe he had been wrong. Nope. Instead of just a bloody nose he also got a black eye to compliment his now blood stained face. Sasuke's fists had seemed to come out of nowhere, but they were there. And then they weren't. Sai looked around and spotted the Uchiha walking away towards a small black car.

"Ya chicken Uchiha?" Sasuke stopped in his tracks and threw a cold, soul killing glare at the bloodied boy behind him.

"I don't waste my time beating people up stupid, idiots that will only make the same mistake twice." Sai raised an eyebrow to this.

"And what mistake have I made?"

"The one where you messed with me!" he growled out. His eyes looked like a storm that was nowhere near ending. Sais' own black eyes widened as he took a step back. The aurora around the young Uchiha was a danger on its' own. Sais' shoulders were tense as he tried to think of a good comeback. Suddenly another voice rang out of the void of silence. The voice was as clear as a bell but as dark as thunder.

"Sasuke?" Now it was Sasuke's turn to tense up. His onyx eyes widened with shock and a hint of fear. His dark aurora stayed as he slowly turned his head towards the voice. Sitting in a black car in the middle of the parking lot was none other than Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. Sai immediately recognized Itachi and bolted for his own car to get out of there. Itachi was scary as hell! He was the head police officer at the local police station and everyone knew how good he was. But he always had this killer aurora around him that even scared the shit out of his younger brother. Sasuke stood still for a moment and then he cleared his throat as he got a hold of his emotions once more.

"What're you doing here Itachi? I thought you had work."

"What am I doing here? I should be asking you that question little brother," Itachi shot back without any emotion evident in his voice. He had completely ignored Sasuke's other question.

"I got held up," he stated as his throat dried of any moisture. Itachi raised an eyebrow at this as he looked around. There was no one else in the parking lot but as he scanned the area his eye caught something out of place. On the ground a few feet from Sasuke was a couple drops of fresh blood. Itachi looked at his brother's arms to see if he had cut himself like what he used to do (1) but there was only blood on Sasuke's knuckles. Which meant he had either started a fight or was defending himself. Knowing Sasuke he had probably gotten into a fight and Itachi had come in the middle and stopped it or right after. Itachi sighed as he looked back up at his brother.

"Get in the car Sasuke," Itachi said while unlocking the passenger door. Sasuke hesitated and looked back at his own car and then back at Itachi.

"No it's fine Itachi, I have my own car," he said motioning to his vehicle which was actually right next to where Itachi's car was now.

"I wasn't offering, we need to talk and your car will still be there tomorrow."

"I have work."

"Then walk, now get in." His eyes bore into Sasuke and he stiffened (Sasuke did). Slowly Sasuke walked over to the passenger side of the car while adjusting the strap to his bag on his shoulder.

When he had climbed in Itachi took off. But not too long after he pulled out of the parking lot, Sasuke's phone rang. Itachi looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke pulled out his cell and turned it on. It read;

_Incoming call from_

_3 Naruto 3_

Sasuke raised hi eyebrow as he put the thin box to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke? Is that you?" Naruto's voice was ragged and shaky. Sasuke's eyes grew with fear as hi listened to the blonde. Itachi pulled over and looked at his brother while listening to the conversation between the two boys.

"Naruto, yes it's me, is there something wrong?!" panic dribbled in between his words as he leaned forward while plugging his ears to hear better.

"I got in a little trouble but it's not as bad as you might think. Could you pick me up? I'm 2 blocks away from the school in the direction I headed off in. I'm probably going to have to cancel tonight too sorry 'bout that but 'cough, cough' I don't think I can do it."

"No it's fine I'll be there in a few minutes. Describe where you are," Sasuke said while turning to Itachi and waiting for Naruto to reply.

"I'm near the entrance to the national park."

"Kay, I'll be there in a few, don't go anywhere!" Sasuke quickly hung up and put his phone down.

"What, was that your boyfriend on the other line in need of a make-out session?" Itachi teased while putting the car in drive. Sasuke grit his teeth and clenched his fists tightly at his sides.

"This isn't funny Itachi! My friend needs me and now!"

"Fine, fine. I'll drive you to him."

They drove in silence the rest of the way to the park. All the while Sasuke's knees bounced up and down because he was so nervous. Itachi caught this out of the corner of his eye and frowned. He'd never seen Sasuke so nervous before so he knew that this 'friend' of his must be very important to him. He looked ahead again and picked up the pace, passing the speed limit by a few miles.

Just as Itachi pull the car into a parking slot, Sasuke's hand shot out and he was out of the car before it came to a complete stop.

"Hey carful Sasuke!" Itachi called out as he too got out of the car. Sasuke ignored him and pulled out his cell phone to call Naruto.

"Hello?"

"Naruto it's Sasuke, where're you? I'm in front of the park," Itachi quietly came up behind Sasuke and waited for his brother to finish.

"I'm in the alley way to the left of the entrance to the park. Where are you again?"

"Heading towards you," Sasuke began to walk but then he turned back to his brother. "Itachi, stay with the car."

"Who's Itachi?" Naruto asked timidly.

"My brother don't worry, he only came to get me from the school."

"I thought you had a car?"

"I do, Itachi just forced me to come with him 'cause he's a real pain in the ass." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he walked away from Itachi and towards the alley Naruto told him of.

"Ha ha ha!" Naruto laughed lightly.

"I'm gonna hang up kay? I'm almost at the alley."

"Kay, thanks Sasuke."

"No problem" – beep – the line ended before Sasuke could end it himself. He put his cell away and quickened his strides to get to Naruto.

* * *

Before Sasuke reached the alley he saw a slightly hunched over figure that pushed off the wall when he neared.

"Naruto . . .?" Sasuke asked cautiously. Naruto looked up with a sad smile on his face that looked more like a grimace.

"Hey, sorry for causing you any trouble but I don't have a car and if I walked anymore then I'm pretty sure I would've been able to make it to my house on time to meet you. Ehehehehe . . ." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"What happened to you? Are you okay?!" Sasuke walked over to Naruto and put a hand on his back.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Can you just drive me home?"

"Yeah, sure. Do you wanna cancel tonight? **(A/N: yes I'm aware that I mentioned something like this before but just keeping reading I don't care and I'm not changing it! HA!)**" Sasuke then began to lead Naruto away from the alley and towards Itachi's car.

"No I'll just probably have to hold off the job hunting until tomorrow or something."

"Here we are," Sasuke opened the back door to Itachi's car and slid in after Naruto.

"So you're Sasuke's friend hm? Get in a fight?" Itachi said while looking into the rear view mirror.

"Uh, yeah. You could say that," Naruto scratched the back of his head while smiling nervously.

"Ah, did you ignite it?" Naruto's face fell and he looked out the window and the car started. He furrowed his brows slightly as he formed his reply, hoping for no further questioning.

"Not that I know of." After that there was only silence that followed. After about five minutes of that, Itachi spoke once more.

"Well then maybe you could help keep Sasuke out of trouble seeing as his recent encounter should be enough to tell someone he needs help."

"Shut up Itachi!" Sasuke said as he looked away from Naruto. But Naruto only frowned and looked Sasuke over, catching what he hadn't noticed before at the alley. Sasuke's knuckles were covered in dried blood.

Naruto looked at Sasuke until he turned to look at him. The look in Naruto's eyes gave Sasuke a start, the blue were tinted in worry and his brows were slightly furrowed.

"You should be more worried about yourself Naruto, I'm fine." Sasuke stated as he locked eyes with the blonde next to him. Naruto stared a bit longer before he looked out the window.

* * *

"So where should I turn next?" Itachi asked as he pulled up to a light.

"Um you're gonna take a right here and then when you get to the end of the street, pull up in front of the bus stop," Naruto said while pointing to the right and gesturing that Itachi should keep on driving. He nodded as he turned on his blinkers and waited for the light to change.

"Wait but, you said that you lived on the next road over?" Sasuke said while turning to Naruto who just shrugged.

"You can't drive everywhere now can you?" Naruto pointed out. "Also the only entrance to the street I live on is only accessible if you drive down the road more until you come to the high way entrance take a right and go all the way around the entrance, throwing away a good 30 minutes."

_Okay now I'm confused. How the hell does this boy get to school on time if he doesn't have a car and all he does is walk?!_ Sasuke shouted in his mind while looking at Naruto. Just then Naruto turned to look at him as if he had spoken aloud. _Had I?_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"You know there's this thing called a bus?" Naruto teased as he looked back at Sasuke. Said boy glared slightly at Naruto who frowned in response and turned away. Now Sasuke was frowning. He hadn't meant to upset the blonde but it was kinda hard, considering he had only just met him.

"Okay this bus stop Naruto?" Itachi asked, pointing to the upcoming sign.

"Yep, just pull up right here," he said as Itachi pulled the car closer to the curb and to a stop.

"Okay, Sasuke why don't you come with me so you know the easy way to my house," Naruto offered while gingerly getting out of the car.

"Alright, should Itachi come too?"

"If you want to Itachi," Naruto said while standing next to the bus sign, leaning on it slightly for support.

"Sure, might as well," and with that Itachi locked the car and walked over to where Naruto and Sasuke stood.

"Alright follow me!" Naruto said while turning and heading down the road a little more.

Itachi and Sasuke shared a look before following the blonde. When they caught up to Naruto, Sasuke noticed he had that guarded expression back up on his face along with a hint of fear showing in his eyes. Carefully he peeked around the corner of an alley, it was wide enough to fit a small car. As they headed down the alley Naruto spoke up, calling over his shoulder to his two companions.

"Just ignore the writing on the walls, the people that wrote them aren't very nice," he spoke with distaste. If he hadn't spoken then the words probably would have gone unnoticed by the young Uchiha boys. On the walls on either side in dark red paint that looked like blood, were warnings. 'Monster lives here!', 'He will be like him!', 'Die foul beast!', 'The son of Namikaze lives here!', 'Leave now or be punished by the fox!', DEMON!', 'Stop and save yourself!'. There were more words on the walls but Sasuke and Itachi were no longer interested in what surrounded them. Soon they came to a chain fence with barbed wire at the top. Posted on the fence were more signs of warning. Naruto visibly winced and turned to look at them.

"Sorry, got some crazy neighbors ya know?" he said while scratching the back of his neck in shame. It must've been embarrassing to have new friends see the surface of the hell he goes through. He turned back around and used the wall to help him bend down (still injured). He moved around some pieces of trash so he could pick steel bolt cutters. Itachi lifted and eyebrow and looked at Sasuke who just returned the look. Then they heard a clear snap and they turned their attention back to Naruto. He had just broken a thick lock off a long steel chain that was wrapped around a handle and the fence. The door had blended in so well that they hadn't noticed it. Naruto put the bolt cutters back down and covered it while tossing the chain aside before opening the door. He walked in and stepped aside so Itachi and Sasuke could follow. On the other side of the fence the walls weren't that bad, most of the words were painted over with a brick red paint. They walked down the slightly shorter alley that also seemed to be brighter. They all walked in silence, afraid to say the wrong thing. Soon they came to the end of the alley that opened up to a slightly run down neighborhood. They took a right and went up three flights of stairs.

"Which one is yours?" Sasuke asked, wondering when they would get there.

"Room 378,"Naruto said as the approached said door.

"Are your parents home?" Itachi asked. Naruto froze momentarily with his left hand going into his pocket to grab his keys. But he recovered quickly and didn't reply to Itachi's question. Itachi opened his mouth to speak again but felt eyes on him. He turned his head to see Sasuke glaring daggers at him. Immediately his mouth clamped shut and looked back at Naruto who, thankfully, hadn't seen. But Itachi and Sasuke both realized that they didn't have to re-ask the question because when they looked through the windows all they saw was a dark room that looked barley touched. If they looked close enough they could see the faces of Minato Namikaze and Kushino Uzumaki in a picture frame on a side table.

* * *

**(1) I'm not making fun of any one and I know that cutting is serious but Sasuke is a very depressed kid that had problems coping in the past with his parents deaths so yeah. Please don't cut! It isn't worth it!**

**Hey guys I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and once again I'm very sorry for updating 2 months later and at 10:30-ish at night on a school night. But AOT has kept me really busy lately! I just finished the anime and now I need to finish the manga so yeah. Please review and favorite this story and also tell me what you wanna see and things I should fix, greatly appreciated!**


End file.
